


A Lesson in Technology

by Saraphinethemysterious



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity Smoak & her computer, Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphinethemysterious/pseuds/Saraphinethemysterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity comes down to the Arrowcave one day to find Oliver struggling as he tries to search for someone in the police database. When he starts getting angry and insists that something is broken, Felicity fears for the safety of her beautiful computer. With that in mind she feels the need to give her boyfriend a brief lesson in technology.</p><p>Set in the good old days of the beginning of season 2 before the Ra's Al Ghul problems started but Felicity and Oliver are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Technology

**Author's Note:**

> A simple fluffy story where Felicity tries to teach Oliver about computers but he doesn't care about anything but how beautiful she is. Disclaimer- I don't own Arrow or any of its characters.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Oliver sensed a presence appear just behind his shoulder as he sat in front of the Arrowcave computer. Knowing already who it was, he gazed back to see a concerned Felicity looking down at him.

She was as gorgeous as always. To Oliver, with each passing day she was more beautiful than the last. As she stood over Oliver with a questioning glare, his eyes skimmed over her attire. She was wearing a simple royal blue dress and her hair was tied back in her signature ponytail.

Oliver tore his gaze away from the beautiful woman and back to the computer screen. “I was trying to look up Joseph Dlorian in the police database but it’s not working.” He waved his hand in a shooing motion at the computer screen and then leaned back in the chair. 

For some reason Felicity still has a wary look on her face as she asked, “The guy from last night? You think he has something to do with the drug cartel?”

“Not really.” Oliver shrugged. “Still, it’s a possibility that we have to at least check out.” He looked back at the computer and tried typing the name in once again. When the search did not bring up any files he groaned and smacked the keyboard with little force out of anger.

“Hey!” Felicity nearly screamed. When she realized that she had raised her voice she corrected her tone and slowed her speech. “Okay, let’s not take our anger out on the computer—the beautiful and expensive computer.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow finally understanding why she was acting so wary. “Do you want me to leave your computer alone?”

“Yes, please,” she responded before he was even finished asking his question.

Oliver could not help but smile as he stood up from the chair and stepped to the side. As he was about to motion for Felicity to sit, she had already plopped herself down in the on the soft cushion of the seat and was typing away on the computer.

Before Oliver even knew it, her typing had ceased and she was looking up at him with a smug grin. “This is all that the police have on Joseph Dlorian.”

After a few moments of reading the computer screen Oliver’s intense gaze eased and he looked back at Felicity. “He’s clean.”

Felicity knew better than to question his judgement. Oliver was good at reading people and she had long since come to accept that. She did not know how but he was almost always right when he said someone was innocent. 

“I still don’t see why the computer didn’t work when I tried to search him,” he added as Felicity began to franticly type on the computer once again.

She was able to retaliate without even looking up from the monitor. “Is that your way of saying ‘Felicity, please help me figure out how to use the computer?’”

“I know how to use the computer,” he scoffed. 

At this the girl in the royal blue dress swiveled in her chair and looked up at the stubborn man she was able to call her boyfriend. “Do you now? Well then,” she stood up and motioned for him to sit, “show me how to access the html of this page.”

Oliver sat down in the chair but did not break eye contact with her. “I said I knew how to use the computer. I didn’t say I was an expert that can code.”

“Okay…” Felicity took a minute to think of what else she could ask him to do and it did not end up taking too long for her to have another idea. “Then search another name in the police data base.”

“Easy,” Oliver made an exaggerate display of cracking his knuckles and then placing his hands on the keyboard. “Who am I searching for?”

Felicity thought for a second. “Me.”

“You?”

“Why not? I’ve never seen what they have on me and this is just for practice.” She argued as she pulled another chair up from behind her and sat down next to Oliver.

“Alright then,” Oliver began typing her name into the search bar at the top but then stopped soon after that. Felicity wondered why he was not hitting the search button but then noticed that he was only forcefully pushing the ‘enter’ key on the keyboard.

It was not working out too well for him. 

“How’s that search going, Oliver?” She teased and tried to hide the smile that was surfacing on her face.

“It’s going just fine.” She knew him well enough to hear the aggravation in his voice and stopped him after a few dozen more hits of the ‘enter’ button.

“Alright,” she reached over and stilled his hand with hers by lacing her fingers between his. “Breaking the keyboard isn’t going to get you any results.”

“Well it must be broken then because I’m doing everything right.”

She could not help but let out a small quiet laugh at that.

“What’s so funny?” he insisted, turning his gaze away from the monitor and at her.

“You’re just so stubborn,” she managed to say through her giggling. Oliver did not retort though. Instead he gave her a minute of a glare that could shatter glass as she regained her composure. “Alright,” she said when she was back to her normal self. “Let’s have a brief lesson in technology, shall we?”

Oliver grumbled something like “fine” or “whatever.” Felicity couldn’t tell exactly what he said but she knew it was hesitant and that he still did not want to admit he was wrong. 

She carefully reached her hands over and turned the keyboard so it was more accessible to her. “First of all, when you’re in the police database you always need to type in the last name then the first with a comma in between.” She went to work changing her name in the search bar to ‘Smoak, Felicity.’ “Then, you’re other mistake was…” She was not talking in a teaching tone. It was more like she had zoned out into a world where the only things that exist were her and technology. To her, Oliver was no longer in the room. Actually, the entire time she was explaining she did not notice that he was paying no attention. “Normally whenever you’re not in a basic programming sight you actually need to press the search button because enter won’t work as the same thing.”

When she was done explaining she looked to see that Oliver was staring at her with that look that always made her feel like she was melting. “Did you pay attention to anything I just said?”

He shook his head, “no.”

“Should I try to repeat myself or is it no use?”

At this he grinned. “I wouldn’t say it was no use.” He reached his arm over and carefully tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. “I like it when you talk technical to me.”

At that, Felicity couldn’t stop herself from bursting out laughing. “Even though you just stare at me the entire time I talk.” She had to give her boyfriend props though. He was saying all the right things to make her less angry and more attracted to him.

So what he was no good at technology. He made up for that in other things.


End file.
